Sou inocente
by Miya Natsuki
Summary: Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho não imaginou que se apaixonaria por Kagome, a misteriosa órfã com quem fora obrigado a casar. Aprisionado por rebeldes irlandeses, Sesshoumaru soube que a esposa fazia parte do bando e que tramara sua morte para se apossar de seus bens! Kagome tem agora de enfrentar uma missão impossível e provar sua inocência!
1. Chapter 1

**Oi queridos leitores estou voltando trazendo uma nova historia de SessxKag, eh baseado em uma historia que li e apaixonei muito, esse romance li quando tinha 20 anos, e desde então não consegui deixar de querer fazer algo parecido com nossos amados personagens, então espero que apreciem tanto quanto eu!**

* * *

**_UM_**

Londres, 1829.

Com a agilidade de seus tenros onze anos de idade, Kagome corria pela praça do mercado, que se esvaziava depressa, em direção à ta verna King's Guard. Os pés descalços quase voavam com a expectativa de uma refeição quente e de um momento de tranquilidade, longe das dolorosas bofe tadas e resmungos da velha Maude Abbott. Com o degelo de janeiro, iam-se derretendo as camadas mais espessas de neve, acumuladas na chegada do inverno, deixando as ruas lamacentas; porém, alheia a tal des conforto, a menina foi saltando pelas poças sujas e correu por Haymarket Street.

A taverna King's Guard, com seu interior aquecido e tenue luminosidade, propiciava o abrigo perfeito do frio cortante da noite para quem pudesse pagar. Trazia a promessa de bebidas reconfortantes, comida quente, além de cama razoavelmente limpa para uma hora ou mais de distração de fregueses acompanhados. Abrindo um pequeno vão na porta dos fundos, Kagome espiou para dentro, seu olhar cauteloso à procura do corpu lento proprietário.

Era fato conhecido entre as crianças desafortunadas da área miserável de Haymarket que o velho Hardin não tinha muita inclinação a dar comida a famintos não pagantes. Ele já a perseguira até a rua diversas vezes, praguejando alto e desfechando bofetões certei ros. Portanto, apenas quando teve certeza de que o intolerante taverneiro não estava por perto, a menina se atreveu a deslizar seu corpo franzino pelo vão da porta para o calor do estabelecimento. Encostando-se na parede, tentou permanecer imperceptível, à espera que a única amiga que possuía no mundo notasse sua presença.

Ayumi achava-se atrás de um balcão alto, la vando canecas de louça. Bonita e com um corpo de proporções generosas, ela estava rindo e dirigindo comentários picantes aos fregueses que já se retiravam, enquanto a taverna se esvaziava. Quando uma lam parina tremeluziu com a breve corrente de ar, vinda da porta dos fundos que dava para o beco, olhou ao redor, vasculhando as sombras à procura de Kagome, como que prevendo sua chegada. Com um amplo sor riso caloroso, acenou prontamente para que a garota se aproximasse.

— Entre, Kagome. Hardin já foi embora há algum tempo. Tenho um jantar quente guardado para você. Sabia que iria aparecer, já que hoje foi dia de mercado e tudo mais.

Encorajada, a menina sentou-se à mesa mais pró xima da porta dos fundos, preparada para escapulir depressa caso o taverneiro voltasse inesperadamente.

Colocando uma tigela fumegante de guisado de coe lho diante dela, Ayumi pousou as mãos em seus quadris largos e estudou-a em aberto desagrado.

— Eu lhe digo, você não passa de um saco de ossos! Está pior a cada vez que a vejo. E com nada melhor para vestir do que trapos sujos!

Kagome ergueu olhos tristes e resignados para a amiga e deu de ombros. Havia um machucado na face, começando a ficar arroxeado, e a pele sensível sob os olhos estava escurecida devido à falta de descanso.

— Foi Maude quem bateu no seu rosto, suponho — declarou a garçonete, já sabendo a reposta. Maude Abbott era dona de um miserável abrigo, destinado às crianças abandonadas de prostitutas de rua e, mesmo não se tratando de seu caso, um infortúnio fizera Kagome parar em suas mãos. O fato era que a velha avarenta treinava essas crianças para se tornarem la dras e, como a menina sempre se opusera às suas ordens, ela vivia a castigá-la.

Com um suspiro triste, Ayumi empurrou a tigela fu megante para mais perto de Kagome.

— Coma agora, está bem? Vou lhe buscar um pou quinho de vinho quente. Vai fortalecer seu sangue.

Sem esperar por um segundo convite, a garota apa nhou a colher e atacou o cozido de coelho, devorando-o como se temesse que alguém pudesse tomá-lo de suas mãos a qualquer momento. Não ergueu a cabeça até que o último vestígio de comida tivesse desaparecido da tigela. Depois, com um sorriso agradecido, aceitou o vinho quente que Ayumi lhe estendeu. Contraiu o rosto e tocou o machucado de leve por um momento.

— Dói muito? — Ayumi inclinou-se para examiná-lo. Kagome tornou a dar de ombros, como se a questão não lhe importasse muito.

— Maybelle está sondando Maude a todo instante de novo — resmungou. — E acho que ela está lhe dando ouvidos desta vez.

— Ouça bem, se você...

A menina franziu o cenho delicado e estreitou os olhos castanhos numa expressão contrariada.

— Não comece a me dar sermões, Ayumi. Já falamos sobre tudo isto da última vez. Faça você o que tiver que fazer e nunca ouvirá nenhuma condenação minha. Mas eu vou encontrar algum outro jeito, em vez de ter que acabar concedendo meus favores nas ruas.

Ayumi sacudiu a cabeça, meio ofendida com o comen tário rude. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, alegando em sua defesa:

— Deitar-me com alguns cavalheiros da minha pró pria escolha é melhor do que o que Maude Abbott planeja para você. Melhor do que vai lhe acontecer na casa de Maybelle.

— Sim... — Kagome assentiu, pois não podia negar as palavras de Ayumi. Maude pretendia entregá-la ao bordel de Maybelle tão logo o preço estivesse alto o bastante.

— Olhe só para você! — exclamou Ayumi, exasperada. — Quase faminta! Suja e usando molambos. Saiba que Maybelle terá você trabalhando para ela antes que complete treze anos!

— Não vou permitir que isso aconteça! Sei que não tenho nada, mas...

— Você tem algo, sim! Tem juventude. E já tem um busto quase do tamanho de melões. Essas duas coisas vão lhe dar seu sustento e muito mais, se souber como usá-las a seu favor — encorajou-a Ayumi. — E debaixo dessa sujeira e farrapos, dá para se notar que há uma menina linda. Pode ver com seus próprios olhos que este lugar não é tão mau.

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça com teimosia.

— Vir para cá seria a mesma coisa do que ir para a casa de Maybelle. O que lhe aconteceria se a apa nhassem esperando um bebê, por exemplo? Você perderia seu emprego e acabaria ficando na rua. E Maude acabaria encontrando outro bebê abandonado à sua porta. Não! Isso não é para mim, eu lhe digo! Sou uma dama nobre! Foi o que minha mãe me garantiu...

— Bah! Uma dama! Ora, e já não sei dessas ilusões que você tem na cabeça? Não fui eu mesma que a ajudei a cuidar de sua mãe doente? — indagou Ayumi, com franqueza. Inclinou-se para a frente e tentou er guer a cabeça da menina teimosa, mas Kagome, sa bendo o que estava por vir, recusou-se a fitá-la. — Você pode ter nascido de sangue nobre. Sim, sem dú vida, sua mãe era refinada e tinha berço. Mas não pode ser uma dama vivendo na miséria de Haymarket. E você não tem como sair dessa vida. Tem que encarar a situação com objetividade, não por intermédio de algum mundo de sonhos.

— Já lhe disse uma centena de vezes. Não vou parar nas ruas — insistiu Kagome, erguendo o queixo em desafio.

— Sim, você me disse. Mas tem que enxergar a razão. Você já vive sob as garras de Maude há cinco anos. Desde que sua mãe morreu. Não quero mais ouvir uma vez sequer essa história de que é uma dama. Sua mãe morreu tossindo sangue, aqui mesmo neste bairro miserável, apesar de toda a sua sofisticação. Aposto que seu pai a havia abandonado, ou algo assim. — A voz de Ayumi ia se elevando em sua frustração. — Você não é uma dama! Droga, Kagome! Nem sequer tem um sobrenome!

A menina manteve o queixo erguido em obstinação. Sabia que era uma dama e pronto! A mãe lhe dissera isso mais de uma vez.

Um pedido de cerveja, vindo do outro lado da taverna, encerrou a discussão. Ayumi levantou-se com uma expressão exasperada e sacudindo a cabeça tristemente.

— Eu lhe digo, garota — declarou entre dentes. — Parece até que você guarda as joias da rainha no meio de suas pernas! Da forma como protege a sua condição de donzela!

Ayumi apressou-se para atender o freguês. Quem sabe não estaria disposto a partilhar de companhia femi nina nesta noite... Embora pudesse desejar que sua vida fosse diferente, não era ingênua a ponto de acreditar que algum dia seria. E, de algum modo, tinha que fazer sua pequena amiga dar ouvidos ao bom sen so, antes que desaparecesse no inferno que era o bordel de Maybelle e estivesse perdida para sempre. O único lugar pior do que a casa daquela cafetina eram as ruas, pois lá as prostitutas eram roubadas, espancadas, assassinadas...

Kagome tomou seu vinho quente com uma expressão sombria. Não importando qual fosse a pergunta, a res posta parecia ser sempre a mesma: acabar entregando seu corpo para estranhos... Metendo a mão dentro da camisa, tirou para fora um saquinho preto, de tecido grosso e engordurado, amarrado com firmeza e pen durado ao pescoço com um pedaço de barbante. Com A unhas sujas e quebradas, pôs-se a desatar o nó no saquinho, de onde, enfim, tirou um delicado broche. Era um retrato em miniatura de uma linda mulher. De formato oval, fora pintado à mão, sobre um fundo de marfim, e emoldurado por filetes de ouro. Não havia dúvida de que teria grande valor. Ela vivia aterrori zada com a possibilidade de que Maude descobrisse seu único tesouro, pois era evidente que resultaria numa boa soma se vendido. Virando o retrato em mi niatura para a luminosidade, lutou contra as lágrimas, assim como sempre fazia a cada vez que olhava para aquele rosto tão querido. A elegância da bonita mulher, com exuberantes cabelos negros, destacava-se em cada traço da face adorável. Kikyo, sua mãe.

— Oh, mamãe — sussurrou. — Por que teve que morrer e me deixar aqui? Ao menos, poderia ter me dito quem eu sou. E me dado o nome do meu pai.

— Aqui, Ayumi! Venha servir um trago ao seu patrão! Como um relâmpago, Kagome deslizou para debaixo da mesa. O coração disparou em pânico. Estivera dis traída e não vira que o velho Hardin voltara à taverna. Com um olhar atento ao redor, começou a engatinhar pelo chão em direção à porta que dava para o beco. Na última vez em que a apanhara ali, ele desfecha ra-lhe uma bofetada tão próxima ao ouvido que ficara ouvindo sinos durante dias! Jurara a si mesma que o maldito nunca mais a pegaria! Levantando-se depres sa, correu pelo vão que abriu na porta, batendo-a com força ao sair. Sem olhar por sobre o ombro para ver se ele a perseguia, saiu em disparada. Deixando o beco para trás, foi entrando por várias ruas estreitas e tor tuosas até que, finalmente, a opressão em seus pul mões a obrigou a parar.

Sentou-se de encontro a uma parede lisa de tijolos, o peito arfando e a garganta ardendo, enquanto inalava o ar gelado para recobrar o fôlego. Gradativamente, o ritmo de seu coração voltou ao normal e conseguiu se levantar. Abrindo a palma, tornou a olhar para o re trato em miniatura de sua mãe. E, como que por magia, uma voz suave e afetuosa pareceu sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— Lembre-se sempre, meu anjo. A pureza de uma donzela é como uma frágil bolha de sabão. Uma vez rompida, nunca poderá ser restaurada. Deve ser guar dada para o homem a quem você amar mais do que a própria vida.

— Eu sei, mamãe. Estou tentando — murmurou a menina, estranhamente confortada pela voz em sua mente. — Serei forte! Vou fugir deste lugar! E levan do... — Ela soltou um risinho ante o pensamento... — as minhas "jóias da rainha"!

Cuidadosamente, devolveu o broche ao saquinho em seu pescoço, amarrando-o com um nó firme. Satisfeita em tê-lo guardado em segurança, olhou ao redor para verificar onde estava. A noite já há muito caíra por completo. Maude lhe passaria um severo sermão por estar fora até tão tarde, deixando de preparar o min guado jantar para os outros pobres órfãos que compunham o restante da pequena família. O cheiro de peixe e os característicos sons metálicos de correntes signi ficavam que estava próxima ao cais. Não era um dos melhores lugares para uma menina estar após o anoi tecer. Saindo sorrateiramente da parte mais escura do beco em que foi parar, espiou ao redor.

O som abafado de música vinha de alguma taverna, acompanhado do estrondo de gargalhadas de bêbedos, que se elevava e decaía numa cadência. A rua estreita estava encoberta por um denso nevoeiro, dificultando-lhe a visão. Seria mais prudente afastar-se logo dali antes que algum marujo embriagado aparecesse para importuná-la. Lançando-se da parede em que se es gueirara, preparou-se para correr do beco e colidiu com o peito largo de um gigante bronzeado, que pareceu ter-se materializado do nada.

— Ei! O quê...? — veio o berro exasperado, enquanto mãos enormes a seguravam pelos ombros magros.

— O que achou aí, Sid? — indagou uma segunda voz detrás do intimidante vulto que a capturara. Kagome tentou se desvencilhar, mas as mãos que a seguravam tinham uma força espantosa. — Ora, se não é uma menina! E das bravas, pelo visto.

O gigante soltou uma gargalhada. Desesperada, ela continuou a lhe empurrar o peito imenso, que mais parecia uma muralha intransponível.

— Solte-me! — gritou em forçado tom de valentia.

— Ora! Pare de espernear desse jeito, garota — or denou o homem, sacudindo-a como se fosse uma frágil boneca de pano.

— Deixe-me ver direito o que temos aqui — disse a segunda voz, pastosa pela bebida. O homem contor nou o gigante e aproximou-se mais, tentando examinar o rosto dela na escuridão. O coração de Kagome já batia descompassado, e uma nova onda de pânico assaltou-a. — Sabe, Sid, com ela acho que poderíamos economizar o dinheiro de uma prostituta.

Plantando um pé de encontro à barriga do gigante, Kagome deu um forte empurrão e um impulso para trás, conseguindo se libertar das mãos dele. Recobrou o equilíbrio e, como os pegasse de surpresa, conseguiu ultrapassá-los. Reunindo todo o fôlego que pôde, correu em disparada como se sua vida dependesse disso; o que de fato poderia lhe custar se ficasse nas mãos desses dois. Ouvindo que a seguiam, avançou, deses perada, para a saída do beco sem olhar para trás.

De repente, um grito estridente de dor veio do nada. Foi ecoando e ecoando em sua mente... até que uma serena escuridão a tragou por completo, levando-a à inconsciência.

Horrorizado, o jovem cocheiro puxou com toda a for ça as rédeas dos quatro cavalos, freando a carruagem, que acabara de atingir e arremessar para longe o pe queno corpo estendido na rua. O rapaz saltou da boleia de imediato, ao mesmo tempo em que um velho rosto intrigado aparecia na janela lateral. Os dois marujos mal-intencionados, vendo o brasão nobre que adornava a porta do suntuoso coche de viagem, trataram de se esconder de volta no beco escuro.

— Algum problema, Ben? — perguntou o marquês.

— Atropelamos alguém, milorde. Uma figura peque na que saiu do beco em disparada. — Aproximando-se do corpo inerte, o rapaz de coração terno soltou um gemido consternado. — Oh, não, é uma criança. E acho que está... morta.

— Oh, espero que não. Kaede, desça e ajude-o a exa minar a criança. Se estiver viva, tragam-na para den tro da carruagem — ordenou o marquês à mulher sen tada à sua frente. Virando-se para tornar a espiar pela janela, o lorde não viu o ar de contrariedade da mulher alta e robusta, vestida de preto.

— Maldição! — resmungou quase para si mesma ao descer. Aproximou-se de Ben e inclinou-se acima da fi gura desfalecida, sacudindo a cabeça em desaprovação.

— E uma criança maltrapilha das ruas! Uma garota, ao que parece.

— E está viva! — Ben ergueu um olhar expectante para a mulher. — Acho que aqueles homens estavam prestes a... quero dizer... Bem, sra. Kaede, não pode deixá-la aqui no meio da rua!

— O marquês disse para levá-la para dentro da car ruagem. Então, leve-a, oras!

A criança inconsciente foi deitada cuidadosamente no assento de couro macio do elegante coche. Ben co briu-a com seu casaco. Estaria um frio glacial na boleia sem ele, mas a pobrezinha precisaria mais do casaco, pensou, generoso. O marquês inclinou-se para espiar o rosto sujo.

— Uma menina, você disse, Ben? E está viva?

— Sim, ela é uma coisinha frágil, milorde. Sendo atacada por dois brutamontes no beco, pelo que pude entender. Não passa de um saco de ossos. A pobrezinha precisa de um pouco de ar fresco e comida à vontade. É o quanto bastaria para deixá-la nova em folha — declarou Ben. Observou o rosto do velho homem e ficou gratificado em ver a compaixão em seus traços.

— Bem, há mais do que o bastante de ambos em Blanballyhaven. Acho que podemos partilhar de um pouco com uma garotinha — decidiu o marquês. Dando um tapinha no ombro do rapaz, ordenou: — Vamos indo, Ben. Vamos entregá-la aos cuidados do médico do navio.

— Sim, milorde! — exclamou o jovem. Com um sor riso radiante, saltou da carruagem e fechou a porta. Em questão de segundos, o veículo pôs-se a caminho velozmente, e o marquês amparou a figura coberta a seu lado no banco com uma mão.

— Perdoe-me a pergunta, lorde Taisho. Mas acha que isso é sensato? — perguntou a mulher de preto no assento oposto, que já servia o marquês como governanta havia trinta anos. — O incidente todo po deria ser um golpe bem planejado. Na certa, colocou uma corja de ladrões no nosso encalço, a despeito de toda a sua bondade.

— Francamente, Kaede. — O marquês sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso incrédulo. — Ela é só uma crian ça. E duvido muito que tenha pensado em algum golpe contra nós que incluísse se atirar na frente de uma carruagem veloz. — Estudou a fisionomia carrancuda da governanta, à procura de qualquer sinal de com paixão. Como não visse nenhum, sua voz tornou-se severa: — Se o médico do navio puder salvá-la, ela irá conosco até Blanballyhaven. Dormirá no seu camarote e você cuidará bem dela até que sare. E então, assim que estiver totalmente recuperada, você provi denciará para que seja treinada para algum serviço doméstico no castelo. Fui claro o bastante quanto a este assunto, sra. Kaede?

— Sim, milorde — murmurou a governanta. Baixou a cabeça em zombeteira concordância e para esconder sua evidente oposição à opinião do marquês. Uma criança de rua! O homem deveria ser um clérigo, le vando em conta toda a sua ingênua benevolência e caridade. Não havia dúvida de que estava ficando se nil. Em primeiro lugar, recusara-se terminantemente a viajar com seu valete, o que constrangera o dedicado sr. Travers ao extremo. Depois, revertera sua decisão de forma radical, insistindo que metade dos criados de Taisho Hall se mudasse para a Irlanda. Ela suspirou em resignação e apertou os lábios finos. Sim, senil, sem dúvida! Mas, quando tornou a erguer o olhar, o véu de respeitosa servidão estava novamente no lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome flutuava numa nuvem de calor suavidade. Sua adorada mãe segura va-a com gentileza, acalentando-a junto ao peito aque cido e entoando uma canção de ninar. Ela não queria acordar, pois, quando isso acontecesse, o sonho teria se dissipado e a realidade seria o frio e a fome, com apenas uma esteira encardida de palha para protegê-la das correntes de ar.

— Não... — murmurou, quando a consciência insis tiu em retornar e uma luz intensa surgiu por detrás de suas pálpebras. Entreabriu os olhos devagar. Havia um incomodo latejo em suas têmporas, e a claridade intensificou-o. Havia um lampião de cobre dependu rado no teto acima, que oscilava ligeiramente, produ zindo leves estalidos a cada movimento. Kagome ar regalou os olhos diante da visão estranha, mas enco lheu em seguida e fechou-os com a dor lancinante em sua cabeça. Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, conteve a respiração e fez uma prece para que a dor passasse. Gradualmente, foi diminuindo, e ela conseguiu entrea brir os olhos outra vez.

— Droga! — Tudo lhe voltou à memória o foi tomada por uma onda de pânico. O tal Sid a apanhara? Estaria morta? Virou os olhos devagar para que a dor não vol tasse. Através de uma pequena janela redonda, avistou uma vastidão de água, que subia e descia, os movi mentos embrulhando seu estômago. Podia ouvir uma forte ventania vindo de algum ponto acima.

— Bem, criança. Já era tempo de acordar — disse-lhe uma voz gentil. — Comecei a pensar que você fosse dormir durante a viagem inteira.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e colocou-se numa po sição de alerta, para se defender se preciso fosse. O movimento brusco fez com que a dor insuportável tor nasse a torturá-la.

— Oh! Minha cabeça! — gritou. Pousando ambas as mãos nas têmporas, quase tirou do lugar a banda gem que lhe haviam colocado.

— É melhor ficar deitada mais um pouco. Só vai acabar provocando fisgadas em sua cabeça se não se aquietar. — Mãos gentis a fizeram deitar novamente na cama.

— Onde estou? — Kagome tornou a olhar ao redor com as pálpebras semicerradas. Ainda sem reconhecer o lugar, fez uma débil tentativa para se erguer. O homem de francos olhos azuis abriu um sorriso amável e manteve-a deitada.

— Fique calma. Está tudo bem. Sou o médico do navio. Nenhum mal vai acontecer a você aqui, eu lhe prometo. Você foi atingida pela carruagem do marquês. Consegue se lembrar?

Kagome abriu um pouco mais os olhos e estudou o sorriso amistoso do desconhecido, mas, ainda assim, não confiou nele de imediato.

— Onde estou? Por que este quarto está se movendo?

— Você está a bordo do Bonnie Blue, a caminho da Irlanda.

— Um navio? Estou num navio? — Novamente so bressaltada, Kagome tentou se levantar. — Oh! Minha cabeça dói tanto.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la. Mova-se devagar. Com cuidado, está bem? — O médico ajudou-a a erguer-se para uma posição sentada e ajeitou os travesseiros para que se recostasse. — Melhor assim? Está com fome? Você dormiu por um longo tempo.

— Um longo tempo? — repetiu ela, ainda confusa por se achar num lugar estranho com um homem bon doso oferecendo-lhe comida... Era mais do que sua men te podia absorver! Desconfiada, observou o homem jun to a uma mesa fixa de canto, preenchendo uma caneca com sopa de uma panela de ferro. O aroma de caldo de carne chegou-lhe às narinas e fez com que seu es tômago se contraísse de fome. Sem se fazer de rogada, aceitou a grande caneca de sopa que ele lhe ofereceu.

— Tome-a devagar, está certo? A sopa está quente e seu estômago esteve vazio por bastante tempo. Vá com calma. Ninguém vai tirá-la de você. Há uma panela inteira ali. Pode tomar tanto quanto desejar.

Tentando pausar seus goles, Kagome ergueu os olhos para o médico. Puxa, quanta quisesse? Uau, ha via até pedacinhos de carne de verdade flutuando na deliciosa sopa! Embora tivesse decidido tomar a panela inteira, metade da caneca já foi o bastante para satisfazê-la e deixá-la sonolenta. Quando pareceu que iria mergulhar num sono profundo, a lembrança dos dois cafajestes do beco voltou-lhe à lembrança. Erguen do um pouco as cobertas, espiou pela extensão de seu corpo despido. Cobrindo-se até o queixo, lançou um olhar acusador para o médico.

— Onde estão minhas roupas?

— Atiradas ao mar. Na verdade, eram trapos in dignos de vestir alguém. Nós lhe arranjaremos algu mas peças limpas quando já estiver se sentindo bem o bastante para se levantar — explicou o homem. Com um novo sorriso, adivinhou-lhe a fonte das preocupa ções. — Não tenha medo. Você continua da mesma forma como chegou a bordo, exceto por aqueles trapos e uma cabeça ensanguentada. A propósito, quer saber a respeito de seu acidente e do porquê de estar aqui? Ou prefere fechar esses olhos sonolentos e repousar? - Kagome ponderou suas opções. Considerando os úl timos eventos, achou que talvez fosse melhor ouvir o pior o quanto antes; assim poderia elaborar alguns planos, se fosse preciso.

— Acho melhor saber — sussurrou.

— Está bem. Deite-se direito e saiba que não ficarei ofendido se você acabar adormecendo no meio da mi nha explicação. — Ele ajeitou as cobertas em torno dela e sentou-se no banco fixo perto da cama. — Era uma noite escura — começou, como se estivesse reci tando um conto de fadas —, e o poderoso marquês de Stannisburn seguia velozmente em sua carruagem em direção ao cais, nos últimos preparativos para partir a bordo do esplêndido navio Bonnie Blue, quando, sur gindo do nada, uma criança assustada correu na frente de sua carruagem. A menina poderia ter morrido tra gicamente no acidente, mas, como por um milagre, sobreviveu. Escapou com uma pancada na cabeça, mas já está sarando. Embora eu tenha ficado um pouco preocupado quando a garota parecia não acordar e de morou a me mostrar seus alegres olhos castanhos. — Kagome exibiu um sorriso sonolento com a gentil troça do médico. — Agora, o marquês, sendo um autêntico cavalheiro, de natureza bondosa, nem cogitou a pos sibilidade de deixá-la lá no meio da rua e ordenou que a trouxessem a mim. E foi assim que você veio parar no Bonnie Blue, destinado à Irlanda.

— O que é a Irlanda? — perguntou Kagome, que rendo que a voz suave e afável prosseguisse.

— A Irlanda é um outro país — explicou ele e, ao vê-la com uma expressão confusa, acrescentou: — E uma ilha não muito distante da Inglaterra.

— O que é uma ilha?

— Uma ilha é uma porção de terra cercada de água por todos os lados.

— Mas se está toda cercada de água não afunda se pisarmos lá?

— Não. É totalmente segura. Aliás, você esteve mo rando numa ilha durante toda a sua vida e não afun dou, certo?

— Haymarket é uma ilha?

Com um sorriso ante as perguntas dela, ele se le vantou e deu-lhe um tapinha gentil na ponta do nariz delicado.

— Na verdade, quis dizer a Inglaterra. Mas acredito que não seja exagero dizer que a miséria de Haymarket é como uma espécie de ilha... para pessoas como você. Agora, procure repousar, ou sua cabeça vai começar a doer de novo, está bem? — aconselhou-a o médico. Ficou entristecido de repente com a ignorância da garotinha e suas tentativas ineptas de elucidá-la.

— O que vou fazer nessa tal Irlanda? Não tenho dinheiro para pagar minha viagem, nem seus cuidados médicos — declarou Kagome, temerosa de seu destino nas mãos de estranhos, apesar de estarem se mos trando tão generosos até o momento.

— Ora, não precisa se preocupar com nada disso, está certo? Apenas se concentre em recobrar suas for ças. O marquês é um bom homem. Tenho certeza de que vai arranjar uma ocupação adequada para você em Blanballyhaven. Agora deixe que o sono venha e descanse essa cabeça machucada. Estarei aqui quando você tornar a acordar.

— Blanballyhaven? Esse é um nome mágico. Serei uma dama lá. Uma dama em Blanballyhaven, Irlan da... — murmurou Kagome, começando a mergulhar num sono profundo. Um súbito pensamento ainda lhe ocorreu. — Qual o seu nome, doutor?

— George Hughett. Agora procure dormir, sim?

Começou a chover durante a noite, uma tempestade bravia que castigou o convés principal do navio. Kagome acordou no início da manhã com os sons da chuva ainda copiosa e espiou pela escotilha para o mar agi tado. A enfermaria movia-se num vaivém constante. Mas, alheia à tempestade lá fora, ela desfrutou de um sono reparador durante boa parte do dia.

Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, a dor na cabeça se fora e uma sensação de fome contraía seu estômago. Ansiosa para levantar-se e explorar esse seu novo mun do, desceu da cama fixa e estreita, enrolando-se no cobertor. No instante seguinte, a porta se abriu. So bressaltada, virou-se e deparou com um par de frios olhos negros.

— Bem, vejo que nossa pequena acompanhante já está de pé — declarou a sra. Kaede e ficou satis feita ao ver respeito no rosto pálido da menina, como deveria ser. — Como está sua cabeça? Já sarando?

— Sim, senhora — murmurou Kagome, observando a intimidante dama com apreensão.

— Estará boa o bastante para trabalhar quando che garmos a Blanballyhaven. — Cruzando os braços e mantendo a postura ereta até uma altura impressio nante, a mulher emanava autoridade. — Sou a sra. Kaede, governanta do marquês. Vou designá-la para uma função no serviço doméstico do castelo. E, se trabalhar com afinco e mostrar o devido respeito, você se sairá bem o bastante.

— S-sim, senhora — balbuciou Kagome. Depois de ter vivido com a agressividade de Maude Abbott, su punha que conviver com essa mulher de ar enérgico não seria tão difícil.

— Qual o seu nome, menina?

— Kagome...

— Kagome? Kagome do quê?

— Apenas... Kagome. — Ela baixou os olhos para o chão, envergonhada de não ter um sobrenome a apresentar.

— Como eu pensei. Uma bastarda sem nome. Não é de admirar, considerando o lugar miserável de onde vem! Bem, não faz a menor diferença.

— Sra. Kaede! — A voz de reprimenda fez com que Kagome desviasse os olhos do chão para a porta e um contrariado Dr. Hughett. — Terá tempo o bas tante para humilhar esta criança quando estiver re cuperada. Por enquanto, me recuso a deixar que a fique aborrecendo. Assim, se nos der licença...

— Não creio que estivesse humilhando ninguém, Dr. Hughett. Mas farei sua vontade já que não tenho intenção de impedir a recuperação da criança — anun ciou a governanta. Com um olhar indignado do alto de um nariz muito longo, retirou-se da enfermaria num farfalhar de saias negras e modos altivos.

— Não tenha medo, menina — disse George, erguendo Kagome de volta para a cama. — A sra. Kaede não é uma má pessoa, apenas seca e rigorosa demais.

— Não vai ser pior do que Maude — respondeu Kagome com um amplo sorriso. — Como minha mãe sempre... — Arregalando os olhos de repente, levou a mão à garganta. Seu tesouro! Se fora! — Oh... o meu broche! — gritou, angustiada.

— Acalme-se. Está seguro. Eu o coloquei aqui, está vendo? Ninguém o tocou.

Apanhando o saquinho de tecido preto da mão do médico, ela o segurou com firmeza junto ao peito e soluçou, aliviada. Se o tivesse perdido, ficaria de coração partido. Certamente teria se sentido sozinha.

— Sente-se melhor agora? — Para distraí-la das lágrimas que lhe haviam brotado dos olhos castanhos, George apontou na direção da porta. — Ótimo, porque tenho uma surpresa para você... — Adiantou-se para abri-la e gritou: — Pode trazer!

O jovem assistente do cozinheiro entrou desajeita damente pela porta, carregando uma banheira, e foi seguido por dois marinheiros bronzeados que traziam baldes de água fumegante. Foram despejados sem cerimônia na banheira, preenchendo-a até quase a borda. Nuvens de vapor desprendiam-se da água, embaçando as escotilhas e aquecendo a cabine. Kagome assistia com olhos cada vez mais arregalados. Será que pre tendiam cozinhá-la? Recuou o máximo que a cama alta permitia, encolhendo-se junto à parede. Vendo-lhe a hesitação, George explicou:

— E a banheira de viagem do marquês... para um banho. Você nunca tomou um antes?

— Um b-banho? Você quer dizer, eu... me lavar in teira? — Kagome enrolou-se ainda mais no cobertor, alternando olhares assustados entre a banheira e o médico.

— É evidente que sim — murmurou George. Com um suspiro de resignação por algo tão simples quanto um banho ter sido negado a uma criança, abriu um sorriso para tranquilizá-la. — Garanto que vai se sen tir melhor depois de um bom banho. Esfregue-se da cabeça aos pés com o sabonete e não se esqueça de lavar muito bem os cabelos. Eu a levarei para passear no convés quando tiver acabado, combinado?

Satisfeito com o pronto assentimento que sua oferta recebeu, George retirou-se para dar à garotinha as sustada a privacidade de que precisava.

Mais tarde, usando uma grande camisa listrada e uma calça do ajudante do cozinheiro e exalando a fra grância de rosas, uma hesitante Kagome aventurou-se pela escadaria que dava para o convés. Como a estivera esperando, George acenou-lhe para que se aproximas se. Ela segurou as calças folgadas em torno da cintura e correu pelo convés. Cabelos suaves e limpos esvoaçavam em torno de seu rosto, rosado pela vigorosa lavagem. Ao vê-la se aproximando, o sorriso de George desapareceu, e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— O que houve? Fiz alguma coisa errada? — per guntou ela, receosa.

Quando a viu recuando um passo, como que que rendo fugir de sua suposta raiva, os olhos dele se sua vizaram no mesmo instante e o sorriso retornou.

— Não, criança, eu só estou impressionado com a admirável beleza que toda aquela sujeira estava es condendo. — Ofereceu-lhe o braço, como um cavalheiro faria com uma dama, e o semblante dela se iluminou com um sorriso meigo que enterneceu o coração de George.- Tão jovem e bonita para ter sido tão maltra tada, pensou. — Vê lá adiante, estamos acabando de entrar pela Enseada de Swilly — explicou para entretê-la. — Navegaremos até o final e atracaremos em Buncrana. Estamos no ponto mais distante ao norte da Irlanda, em County Donegal.

— County Donegal — repetiu Kagome, adorando o som musical dos nomes. Alegre, correu pelo convés até a amurada e olhou para os rochedos escarpados que se elevavam ao longo da enseada. A chuva cessara ainda pela manhã, e um sol morno brilhava sobre a tarde, mas não dissipava o nevoeiro denso que pairava nos cumes das montanhas ao longe. George sorriu ante a figura adorável que ela fazia nas folgadas roupas masculinas, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para ver além da amurada. Os cabelos livres da sujeira estavam encaracolados num emaranhado fofo, parecendo gran de demais para a cabeça delicada. E a cor! Fora a cor que o impressionara. Eram de um incrível tom negro e tão cacheados que se curvavam em anéis apertados, agora brilhando com reflexos acobreados sob a lumi nosidade do sol.

O marquês Taisho, apoiando-se pesadamente em sua bengala, caminhou devagar até o médico e pousou uma mão em seu ombro num gesto amistoso.

— Ora, George, quem nós temos aqui?

— É a criança envolvida no acidente da carruagem, milorde. Ao que parece, chama-se Kagome.

— Bem, então tenho desculpas a pedir. Apresente-me à mocinha, sim?

— Certamente. Kagome, venha até aqui, por favor. - Ela virou-se na direção dos dois com um sorriso no rosto. O marquês ficou boquiaberto. Para uma menina tão nova, a beleza dela era impressionante! O rosto era pálido e ainda magro pela desnutrição, mas o vento deixara-lhe as faces coradas. Os lábios cheios e bem-feitos curvavam-se num sorriso que exibia dentes bran cos e perfeitos como pérolas. Os olhos eram de um castanho vívido, encimados por sobrancelhas escuras e delicadas. Os cachos negros e brilhantes brincavam ao redor do rosto sob o sol e o vento.

— Puxa... — murmurou o marquês. Limpou a gar ganta, desconcertado com sua reação imediata à beleza da criança.

George baixou a cabeça para ocultar seu diverti mento. Estendendo a mão, indicou a Kagome que se aproximasse.

— Posso apresentá-la a lorde Charles Taisho, o marquês de Stannisburn... seu benfeitor?

Ela ergueu um olhar admirado e respeitoso para o distinto senhor. Nunca vira ninguém tão nobre. Era um homem de ar refinado, de postura ereta, com um vistoso bigode e uma bengala a ampará-lo com ele gância. Os cabelos eram ralos e brancos, esvoaçando um pouco ao vento na ausência de uma cartola.

— Puxa, doutor! Ele é muito importante, não é? — sussurrou ela.

George assentiu para encorajá-la ao vê-la hesitante.

— Sim, é. Mas é bondoso também. Deve se dirigir a ele como milorde — explicou-lhe, com gentileza. — E agradecer-lhe por salvar você ao se machucar no acidente.

Como os olhos do idoso homem fossem bondosos, Kagome retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

— Obrigada, milorde, por salvar a minha vida. — Fez-lhe uma pequena mesura, ensinada por sua mãe praticamente antes que tivesse aprendido a andar.

— Não há de quê. Mas não se esqueça de que tam bém fui o causador indireto de seus ferimentos. — O marquês sacudiu a mão no ar quando ela fez menção de protestar. — George, meu amigo, não se importa se eu levar a mocinha para uma volta pelo convés, não é?

— Claro, me importo muito, mas realmente tenho umas coisas urgentes a fazer. Tais como salvar minha enfermaria inundada após o banho de uma certa mo cinha. — Com um riso caloroso e um breve meneio de cabeça, o médico se afastou.

O marquês estendeu a mão. Timidamente, Kagome pousou os dedos na palma bem maior do que a sua. Contornando uma parte do convés, o marquês subita mente apontou com sua bengala para um ponto bem acima de sua cabeça.

— Lá está! — exclamou, empolgado. — Blanballyhaven!

Olhando para o topo do penhasco ao longe, ela avis tou os contornos de um forte... não, era um castelo cheio de torres e chaminés.

— É lá que vou viver? — indagou, surpresa.

— E gostaria de viver num castelo?

— Não sei, milorde. Nunca estive em nenhum antes. O idoso marquês soltou um riso por sua sinceridade infantil e candura e tornou a olhar para Blanballyhaven.

— O castelo em que nasci fica no alto das colinas, com vista para o mar.

— O senhor nasceu lá?

— Sim. E agora estou voltando para casa para morrer.

— Oh! Não diga isso — protestou ela, com veemên cia. Puxou-lhe a mão engelhada e quis se atirar nos braços dele. A angústia era evidente em seu rosto miú do e lágrimas marejaram-lhe os olhos castanhos, para a surpresa do homem. Havia um longo, longo tempo que ninguém chorara por ele.

— Ah, mas ainda vai faltar muito para isso acon tecer. Um velho persistente como eu não morre assim tão facilmente — corrigiu-se ele, dando-lhe um tapinha de leve na cabeça. — Não chore, por favor. Venha ver a paisagem.

Obediente, Kagome encostou-se na amurada e ob servou a água que se movia depressa, passando as mãos pelos olhos para secar as lágrimas.

Ela, então, virou-se para o elegante marquês e ob servou-o por longos momentos.

— Eu estava pensando numa coisa... O senhor sabe tudo?

— Tudo sobre o quê?

— Ora, tudo sobre... tudo!

— Não. Não tudo — respondeu ele, tentando manter o semblante tão solene quanto o dela. — Embora eu tenha vivido setenta anos e uma pessoa aprenda um pouco no decorrer desse tempo. Por quê? Gostaria de me perguntar alguma coisa?

— Oh, sim! Tudo, claro!

Lorde Taisho esboçou um sorriso afetuoso.

— Pobrezinha, tão ávida por conhecimento. Bem, srta. Kagome, não há nada que um homem velho goste mais do que o som de sua própria voz. Suponho que possa partilhar de um pouco do que sei com você.

Entusiasmada, a menina abraçou-o pela cintura com toda a força. Comovido com a demonstração de afeto, o marquês sorriu-lhe e seus olhos estavam subitamente marejados. Conduziu-a a um dos bancos do convés, onde ambos se sentaram.

— Bem, por onde devemos começar?

— Conte-me sobre a Irlanda e Blanballyhaven!

— Poucos assuntos me agradariam mais — assentiu o marquês, mas observou-a por alguns momentos antes de iniciar suas explanações. — Me diga, meu anjo, quantos anos você tem?

— Onze. — Kagome ficou intrigada com o olhar perscrutador dele, mas continuava ansiosa para apren der tudo que pudesse.

— Sabe, você vai ser uma força imbatível dentro de poucos anos... — Ele pousou o dedo indicador no narizinho dela num gesto carinhoso. — E eu posso ser um homem muito velho, mas rezo para viver o bastante para vê-la em todo o seu esplendor. E, então, minha cara, que os céus tenham piedade de mim e da popu lação masculina inteira!

— Milorde — interrompeu-o George. — Lamento, mas acho que tenho que privá-lo de sua doce compa nhia. Este está sendo um dia bastante movimentado para uma criança que estava acamada. Acho que uma soneca antes do jantar faria bem a ela.

— Sim, sim, claro — concordou o marquês e limpou a garganta. —Vá repousar, Kagome. Daqui em diante, teremos muito tempo para conversar.

Desapontada, ela descobriu-se mais cansada do que julgara, enquanto tornava a se deitar sob as cobertas. George observou-a com uma expressão especulativa e triste.

— Diga-me, criança. Sua vida foi tão terrível que você precisava ter medo de tudo e de todos?

— Acho que eu ficava mais... alerta do que com medo. Mas tudo vai ser melhor agora.

Fitando-o com um sorriso, Kagome derreteu-lhe o coração. Que mistura mais peculiar aquela de criança inocente com mulher sábia, como se uma alma muito antiga vivesse dentro dela.

— Está entusiasmada para ir para um novo lar?

— Sim, mas... Isto tudo foi tão inesperado e...

— Está apreensiva? — perguntou George. — Basta se lembrar, o marquês é um homem bom e poderá sempre contar com ele. Se trabalhar com afinco na sua nova ocupação, poderá desenvolver habilidades. Depois, poderá retornar à Inglaterra, se desejar, e ar ranjar emprego numa das grandes mansões. Há muitas funções a escolher. Talvez queira ser uma babá e cuidar dos filhos de seus patrões? Há criadas desde a cozinha até os aposentos nos andares de cima. Quem sabe, não vai querer cuidar dos vestidos de seda de sua se nhora. Ser a criada pessoal de uma dama?

— Não, não vou ser nada disso! Eu vou ser a dama que tem a criada pessoal.

A confidência quieta e sincera da menina surpreen deu-o. E, então, com um sorriso, deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

— Vou sentir muito a sua falta, pequenina. Vai se tornar uma mulher maravilhosa dentro de alguns anos, mesmo que tiver que percorrer um longo e árduo caminho, se mantiver essa atitude. Uma dama! — Ele sacudiu a cabeça bem-humorado, mas Kagome conteve a língua, pois antes já ouvira aconselhamento o bas tante daquele tipo. — Agora, procure dormir. Acordo você para o jantar.

Ao ficar a sós, Kagome permitiu-se um longo sus piro. Sem saber ao certo quantos dias haviam-se pas sado, podia imaginar o quanto Ayumi estaria preocupada. Embora não quisesse desistir de sua boa sorte, a des peito do acidente, a teria repartido, de bom grado, com sua amiga. Ela pensaria que fora roubada ou morta em algum beco escuro.

Uma lágrima rolou por sua face. Então, como sempre acontecia quando uma sensação angustiante ameaçava assaltá-la, a voz doce e suave de sua mãe sussurrou em sua mente:

-Seja forte, minha querida. Lembre-se, você é uma dama...


End file.
